


Until Death Do We Part

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magical Cum, Male Lactation, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for Kinktober, 2020! This is day 2 and 3 combined, tentacles and monsterfucking! Double whammy because I am a weirdo and want to catch up at least so I can get to day 4, hhh...-Ferdinand always loves to meddle in his affairs, Hubert notices. But now he is playing with fire and he is attempting to save his lover from committing his soul to an eldritch abomination that may or may not have good intentions for them. Yet when he learns from Ferdinand that perhaps the whole source of his issue is having sex with it to sate its needs, he is unsure and confused. Pulled along for the ride, Hubert wants to resist although finds himself enjoying the whole ordeal.Hubert is aware that it could be an hour or two before the creature is fully sated, though he wonders if he truly hates this or not. He definitely believes it will be the former, rather than the latter.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Until Death Do We Part

Well, Hubert had sincerely wanted to avoid this as much as possible. He didn’t want to have his partner be turned off by this. After all, black magic was a dangerous thing to play with. It’s like going into the depths of the ocean. It was cold, unforgiving, and many times, it had attempted to swallow him. Only because Marquis Vestra too was the one who dealt with such supernatural beings and many others of the… Vestra bloodline. To the monsters that lay within the tomes, they were craving for souls. They would claim his own, they swear. They told him as such. They would consume him slowly, making him never reach to anywhere even close to hell, purgatory, or even the heavens. 

If they determined that, if he fell in battle, he knew where his soul would go. His hands tingled with pain whenever he thought of this. He shook his head, adjusting his white gloves even tighter. He’s fine. He’s alive. There was no way he would die early. Not here. Not now. Especially when he had finally found a person to anchor himself to. The glorious mane of orange hair, long and beautiful. The same hair that he had tended to when he had come to pick him up from the Aegir territory. He had nearly worked himself to death and he wasn’t wanting to have him suffer. Fingers worked to the bone, and bags under his eyes, those soft sunset irises holding no light to them. He had wondered why Duke Aegir was such a coward. That he would leave Ferdinand with heavy burdens that were out of his leagues to deal with.

Walking curtly, he brushed back his coarse raven hair, attempting to keep himself calm. No such beasts would come for him, not while he still had things to do in the living. Unless he could make an offering. Now, that was a tantalizing thing for him. He remembered in some of the scrawlings that an offer of sex could be appeasing to them. Though he rather not do this, he would have to ask Ferdinand for his permission and… 

Oh.

Curiosity could be seen to be forming in his room. So he decided to peek in, just a little. To see the black tendrils that constantly craved his soul wrapping around his partner.

“ **So you want to offer yourself to us? Know that if you do… you’d be bound to the same fate.** ” The demonic voice purred, as it wrapped tendril after tendril around his body, caressing him in a nest of tentacles. “ **You might never reunite in another life.** ”   
  
Narrowing his eyes, Ferdinand glared at the creature. “I do not care what happens. Our souls will go together. To wherever it may be. But I think it’s no more than a ploy.”

“ **Oh? Whatever for? What would convince you of this?** ” Tearing at the clothes could be heard. Not sure if it was his actual uniform or his pajamas, Hubert bit his lower lip.

“Because you never complete the act. Because you already have a Vestra soul… The old bastard’s. So you threaten him and so he believes you. You want something else, therefore you keep him alive.”

Hubert almost burst in there, but he froze. Why was he hesitating in this moment and time? What if the beast decided to consume him instead of leaving him be? It was then, he felt his hit head meet the floor hard, and he was being dragged towards the room and the door shut and locked with ease. He could see Ferdinand’s hands beginning to stain with the same color as his, an unearthly black that would, if not tended to, infect him entirely. He was about to scold him, let his mind fully out.

“ **Hm. Intriguing. Tell me then… what do I desire, more than all else? A being that is beyond human comprehension, that has to reduce itself to tentacles?** ” 

“Sex.”

“Ferdinand-”

“Oh come on, Hubert. Think. Why else would it take this form, hhh-”

A tentacle was stuffed in his mouth. He had wondered if it was possible to avoid this, if he could make the summon disappear. But usually it had to be the one who was summoned to put the beast away. So, with Ferdinand now choking down that fat, large tentacle, it was nearly impossible for him to do so. Hubert was hissing as he could feel that his body was wrapped with ease, and not only that, a small tentacle was entering him, shaped like a dick. Aphrodisiac coming into his asshole, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Seeing his lover enjoying himself, he might as well submit to whatever the creature had in mind. He knew there was a time limit, and as long as they were together, it wouldn’t matter. Perhaps it would convince the tentacle monster to be a bit more merciful towards them. Instead of taking their souls, sex would suffice.

“ **You crave this, the both of you. You enjoy tentacles, don’t you? They’re malleable, easy to fit into the tightest of spaces…** ” The creature began to ravage them, making both Hubert and Ferdinand moan wantonly, as their bodies were beginning to produce the very substance that the creature truly craved, their cocks growing harder and pre overflowing from the top, and even to the point where that they both were beginning to lactate, their clothes both ripped and on the ground. “ **Aren’t you pretty, adorned like this…** ”   
  
“W...what do you mean by that…?” Hubert says weakly, his sanity slowly slipping but not to the edge where he was delirious. 

With him saying that, they were flipped, to be facing each other, while Hubert watched as Ferdinand’s throat was getting railed, and his mind must have been long gone. Perhaps he was only keeping the dark mage sane to see what he could have if he let go. To become addicted to the sensation of sex with creatures from beyond and not care what happened to him. Luckily for both of them, Hubert wasn’t the weakest. Otherwise, how else would he kill Marquis Vestra and take his title with such ease? 

His eyes were drawn to the way his lover’s mouth slobbered, load of cum after cum filling him. Giving credit where it was due, at least the creature knew how to pleasure it’s victims if that was the correct term for it. Hubert had no fucking clue, he walked into this mess and now they had to fuck their way out of this. He wouldn’t want to tell Ferdinand that dealing with these beings meant business. If one contacts them, one must be prepared to pay the price, whatever it be. If an individual wanted to live, they would have to follow the creature’s order to the letter. But he had no way of conversing this to him. 

At least he was blessed with the image of Ferdinand, a prideful and mouthy individual put in his place, wrapped up by the oozy ink tendrils and being filled with load after load by those cocks.. It almost made him jealous that he wasn’t the same. His ass tingled, as the tentacle hit a sensitive part of his prostate and then he felt it. A connection, a mental one. 

“ **Do you love this, Ferdinand?** ” The voice rang true, clearly the tentacle beast taking enjoyment out of this newest prey.

“Y...Yes… aaaaaagh, _fuck_ …!!” Ferdinand’s thoughts being open like a book disturbed Hubert a little, though it made him hard. “I wish Hubert would do this for me…”

If the creature could have smirked, Hubert bet it would. “ **I can take on any form. Perhaps I can replace your dear Hubert with someone like me.. One who could fill your holes at any time…** ”   
  
“ _That sounds nice, but… uuuuuuhn… fuck...your dick feels good, it feels so amazing!! Goddess above, nothing compares~ I’m gonna cum!_ ”

“ **Go ahead and cum, my love.** ”   
  
Jealousy seeped through his system along with a flaring rage. He should be the one to make Ferdinand scream into the heavens, not any replica of him. He took his virginity. He took everything and made him into his. And that alone was proof, on their wedding bands alone. So the fact that here was his partner, now cumming thanks to that blasted mind control. Well, whatever. Two could play that game. He could attempt to override this, perhaps. His master in the dark arts would be more than enough. Then that was when the aphrodisiacs started to hit in, all at once, linking Ferdinand’s consciousness with his. 

“ _Ferdinand… you’re mine, you know._ ” Hubert reminds with a scoff, as he glares directly at him. Even being fucked by tentacles would never deter him. “ _An explanation for this nonsense is in order._ ”

Chuckling weakly, he said in response, “ _Well, you never let me near your books and you always seemed troubled, so I thought I would help._ ”

“ _Us getting_ fucked _by this creature is the…_ nnngh, _shit… is the answer? Have you completely lost it!?_ ” Hubert groans, drool coming forth as the tentacle begins to fire off cum rapidly in his mouth. This creature could have had an endless supply for all they know.

“ **Getting fucked is better than losing your soul to the damned any day, hmm? Isn’t that right, my cutie summoner?** ”

Tugging on his hair, it made Ferdinand cum prematurely and he whined, “ _Geez, that’s embarrassing~ Don’t call me cute. Call me handsome at least!_ ” 

“ _Will you get out of our thoughts and just fuck us? For what aim is this?”_ Telepathy was an interesting thing that Hubert noted among the beasts, there were some powerful ones that used it and others that didn’t. The tentacle creatures usually were the stronger ones.

Threatening hisses came from it, as the tentacle had wrapped around the gorgeous, fiery locks. “ **I can provide what you can not, Hubert von Vestra. Watch this.** ”

Tugging at Ferdinand’s hair, not so rough that the roots came out, but enough that it made him screech loudly, with a tentacle wiggling out, and the tentacle cock covering Ferdinand’s face with jizz. It was the most disgusting and degrading thing, and if Hubert had a choice, he would have stopped this now. He wasn’t sure if Ferdinand really approved it or not, but as the right hand to Lady Edelgard, he certainly didn’t. Pulling his locks was his thing! It was his and his alone, and he couldn’t stand for that and it wasn’t fair that he was so happy underneath something else’s control. Seeing him get fucked more roughly and being treated as he was nothing also enraged him. Just commit the act, don’t make a show out of it! Control in this situation was an element he didn’t possess, and he had to watch his partner be openly and proudly fucked in front of him. Not only that, the tentacles were suckling at Ferdinand’s breasts, extracting his milk like he was merely a toy.

Seeing him get addicted to the concept of being fucked by an otherworldly being instead of him frustrated him to no end and it was so damn annoying. What made it worse was that he could see Ferdinand getting bloated with more cum than he is.

“ _Hubert, please… into submission… make your cum addict… I don’t want to think for myself anymore… I want to be yours alone. Collar me and chain me up to your bed…_ ” The howls of his thoughts were piercing into Hubert’s very being.

Unable to grit his teeth, out of anxiety for angering the creature, he sighs inwardly. This wasn’t something he could change at a whim. “ _What…_ ”   
  
“ _Oooooh look at me! I’m so beautiful! This is where I_ belong _… Oh I’m gonna cum again, Hubert! Punish me further~_ ” Cum sprayed onto Hubert, and on the verge of snapping.

A voice similar to Hubert’s, yet much richer in tone, with each word laced with mind-altering charm, to the point that almost made the real Hubert seethe. “ **You really ought to clean me up. Shall I release you to do your sacred duty? Or do you believe someone of your stature should submit?** ”

In front of them was a mimic of Hubert, lanky and intimidating as he, though with a few key differences. Crimson irises that would pierce the soul and ashen white skin, and the back? His back adorned with tentacles, and he cradled Ferdinand of all people in his arms. It was then that he noticed that Ferdinand’s hands, the dark magic infection were nearly past his knuckles. He couldn’t afford that to continue. He was lucky that it didn’t go further than that. Once it reached past the wrists, it would be the point of no return. And that couldn’t happen, no matter what. Hubert wouldn’t allow any eldritch being to take him away from him.

“I love you, Hubert… I love you so much…” Ferdinand weakly cried, tears streaming down his face. He needed to save him, that was all the real Hubert could think, as his doppel took his large tentacle-like cock ramming in and out. 

Holding his chin in his hand, the doppel purrs, “ **Aww, I love you too… So precious… I’ll take care of you the rest of my days. I can’t imagine my life without you.** ”

Ferdinand’s lips slowly were parting into a soft O, and he cummed once again. “Take me with you… I don’t want to be alone again.”

“ **You never shall be. You have me. You have me** **_all_ ** **to yourself…** ”

“I… belong… to you…”

“ **Oh? Me, hm? What about this man here?** ” The tentacles writhed around as he carefully brought him in front. “ **What do you think about him? Would you fuck him?** ”

Examining him, he closed the distance between them, with Ferdinand looking him over with hazy, lust-filled eyes. “I would… his face is so pretty, angular… and he seems to be the top to dom me for hours... But I dunno. He looks so similar to you, darling… is he a doppelganger?”

“I’m fucking not, Ferdinand, open your eyes, I’m the _original_.” Hubert hisses, as the tentacle was removed from his mouth.

Giggles erupted from his lips as his hands were stroking at his cheek. “How terrifying! You’re the original, hmm…? Prove it to me. If you think you can-”

Landing a kiss directly on his lips, he had moaned into the kiss, suckling at his tongue. He wasn’t letting anyone take him away. Even if he had to do something like this. He knew that in the very end, he would have his way and the creature couldn’t deny the love that had been grown between the pair of them. He was surprised that he wasn’t being yanked away, but allowed to do what he wants. Hopefully, there was no ulterior motive to that. How funny, that this would be happening and he was allowed to get away with this.

But it didn’t help. It would take much more than a kiss to awaken him from his stupored trance. This wasn’t some fairytale, this was the dark arts they were dealing with and he had no choice. Hubert grunted as the tentacles came back in full force this time, and proceeded to spread him open fully. His asshole was already dripping with cum from the eldritch being, and was no comfort that it was going to happen once again. A surprising factor was that Ferdinand got on top of him and with his height, he was shielding him. Whether it was instinct or not, he had no clue.

Tentacles had them up together and pinned into a mating press, slipping inside. With them pistoning in and out, their mixed noises to show that whether they liked it or not, their bodies took pleasure in such sinful things. Some tentacles became cocks while others remained the same. Tentacles stretched it so they could have it reach all the way down their throats. Each time it thrusts or a sensitive spot is found, an orgasm is reached with ease. There was nothing else to it. They were slowly becoming slaves to the mounting euphoria that was coursing through their veins. Lacing cum with aphrodisiacs must have been the abomination’s finest work. Claws were sinking into the flesh, drawing blood out of them, and making it drip on the ground. Seeing the creature feed off the dark liquid on its tendrils really did give him a feeling of it drinking the finest of wines, savoring the work of the two in the middle of this tentacle-mixed situation. Hubert almost laughed at the thought of waxing prose at a time like this.

Cumming endlessly, unable to stop. There was no edging. It was all cum, all the time, and any flooring or carpet underneath the pair of them would be ruined. The tentacles were like dark stems with thorns, with the roses being the cocks. Each shot of cum was like a petal they were made to swallow without end. Was that a proper analogy? Or a metaphor? He wasn’t as poetic with his words like a certain Aegir.

Not that it would be much better, considering Ferdinand was squirting out like a cow from his tits, making his own do the same. Damn it. Milk production wasn’t supposed to work like this, yet why was this so hot? To see him so cross-eyed and being filled with inch after inch of tentacle cock? Was he really starting to enjoy this? He had no clue. And now they were both at the mercy of this being who was just… savoring this moment, without a care in the world. Luckily the door was locked otherwise Lady Edelgard and the others would be roped into this insanity, and after everything that happened to his beloved empress, he wouldn’t let anything else happen to her. He just couldn’t.

Their mouths were messily together, sucking on each other’s tongues as if the world tomorrow would end. The taste alone was foreign to him, it reminded him of licorice and coffee. Did… did the cum have some strange property? Again, he was thinking: this is a monster, of course, it would do screwy things such as this. Questioning the logic of the eldritch beings simply wasn’t a smart idea.

Everything felt so amazing though, their bodies simultaneously feeling the multiple cocks to make them cum again and again. There was no other way they could have this in the real world. ...Wait, shit, no. He couldn’t get distracted, he couldn’t let his mind break down any further again. He couldn’t afford that. Attempting to lift him off, Ferdinand’s body was way too heavy to do so. This made Hubert scramble. Despite the fact that they were relatively around the same height, he was definitely thicker in all the right places. Particularly his ass, which was his favorite. 

If he could facepalm, he would have. HIs thoughts were being skewed all over the place. It didn’t settle right with him that now that his lover was brought into the picture, he couldn’t pin his focus down pat. That was the most frustrating part of it all, really. 

The room was so sexually charged that if anyone did enter, he was sure that nobody would escape their grasp. Grunting, Hubert managed to get their lips to separate, at least for the moment to catch his breath. Their skin was getting quite flushed, and he squirmed hard as he could, making sure to not make contact with his partner. Hubert was going to save them and get out of this deadly situation. Everything was going to be fine and nobody would get hurt. 

Shit, why were the tentacles still in his ass?! It made it so damn difficult to do literally anything, like getting away from this stupid creatures’ grasp...

Ferdinand’s eyes slowly were becoming much brighter. “...Hubert? What was I doing? What are we… doing up here?” He murmurs in confusion, motioning his head to the fact that their asses were being pumped in and out by those thick tendrils.

“We have much to discuss after you seal him away.” As their hands linked, Hubert showed him how dark and tainted they were, close to licking at his wrists. “Now. If you don’t, you’ll… get hurt. Trust me. Just do it.”

Glowering at him, Ferdinand looked directly into his eyes, citrus boring into lime. “Then you have to make me a promise, can’t you?”

“ _Ferdinand_! I swear to the goddess if you don’t listen to me…” Laughter cut through the conversation, as the face of the doppel contorted a bit. 

“ **Ohh… you want to be done with me? How cruel. I thought you both enjoyed it. After all…** **_I am your true desires, given form._ ** ” That long, viper like tongue licking his lips. Almost as if he was going to consume not only their souls but their sexual essence as well, binding them together. “ **Aren’t you wanting to be the ideal lover, Hubert? And don’t you want more affection, Ferdinand?** ”

There was a heavy pause in the room. If a pin dropped in the room, it would have certainly resounded. It was the feelings that were manifesting between the pair of them? Was their love had flaws, had the cracks in it so it was easy to worm in and take advantage of? He didn’t want to think of it like that. Hubert never wanted to think that their love could be easily broken. If he had to do something in order to prevent a disaster, he would do it within a heartbeat. Because he loved Ferdinand. Despite all his antics, he still did. 

“I do want affection. I want to be loved for myself and not be in Edelgard’s shadow…” His heart skipping a beat, Hubert felt his mouth dry. “But you aren’t Hubert. You’ll never be. You can replicate his form all you like. Your tentacles, I do say, are mind-blowing. But I would rather have my Hubert any day, Mr. Eldritch Abomination.”

Hubert’s eyes widened when he was being kissed by his beloved, his tongue lavishing against not only his skin but laying marks on him. “Ferdinand…”

“Mmm… scrumptious. From the true, bona-fide Hubert von Vestra…” Ferdinand purrs and begins reciting the spell to store that creature back in the book. It hisses in response as the pages were getting wilder and wilder, chains were coming out from the book itself and dragging the creature back inside. The tentacles were weakening and forced to let the pair of them down gently on the ground. It didn’t take long for it to suck him away, as the return spell, once performed, was highly powerful. It was a way to combat particularly strong ones, and Hubert discovered it in his studies during the war. 

Anger pulsated throughout his systems. “Ferdinand von Aegir, you are sincerely making me want to sock you right now. What on earth did the devil possess you to do something so… so…” It shocked him that he was crying, Never again, he swore himself in his youth, that he would sob like this. He was meant to be Edelgard’s vassal, her confidant… and now he was showing signs of weaknesses.

Ferdinand held his hands in his own. They were both the same, marred color. Ferdinand summoned a powerful being, and if he hadn’t put him away when he did, death surely would have marked him for the rest of his life. Having tears being kissed softly away, his ginger-haired partner comforted him the best that he could. Now they would have to wear gloves in public for the rest of their days. Black magic, the arcane type, was normally something only Vestras dealt in. If anyone else tried, it could be possible that the individual would have a much shorter lifespan. That was how things worked when it came to those without powers to handle the tomes and their ancient text that was written there.

“Hubert, if it’s for you… I’ll do anything for you. I mean, offering my body is the least of my worries.” The ginger-haired knight remarks softly, his voice going down to a murmur.

“Don’t treat this like a game. This is my true feelings, you idiot! If I lose you… what the hell would i do without you?” His voice raised, causing shock to come to the other’s face. “I really want you to listen to me for one goddess-damned moment! Or are your heads too far in the clouds?”  
  
Shaking his head, he frowned. “I apologize. I know how you hate it when I talk like that. You never tell me of your troubles. So let me into your world. Let me stay in your…” 

Without warning, his knees buckled to where Hubert had to catch him in his arms. Grumbles that came forth from the lankier man as he had led him to their shared bed. He slowly tucked him in and he was brushing his hair away. Performing a spell that was beyond his skill level must have exhausted him. A rumble of thunder came from outdoors, signaling of the coming storm from the northern areas. Duscur, perhaps. He laid a kiss on his partner’s forehead, which perspired with a bit of sweat. Pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his forehead clean of such things, he went to examine his hands. 

They matched him eerily in a similar way, though pulsated with each twitch of his fingers. He would have to teach him how to maintain his hands, especially a special skin cream that he had gotten specifically for his hands. Delicately, he took his hair and started to braid it, taking in the silence, sitting nude in his lover’s presence. They were both covered in bodily fluids, though to his thoughts, it wasn't like their bedroom wasn't in shambles. The butlers coming in to see this disaster, scoffing at the pair of them, doing their duty and scurrying away as usual. And if they were lucky, the book wouldn't be opened again at least for the sake of everyone in the building. Hubert would have to monitor Ferdinand over a couple of weeks, to ensure that the mind control didn’t cause any permanent damage. He had a long, stressful day ahead of him and he wasn’t going to enjoy it in the slightest. At least tomorrow and for the unforeseeable future, they were together, no matter what would happen. If their souls extinguished together, then it gave him, at least some small comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I call this a double whammy? I can call it if I want to. I mean, it fulfills both prompts... I THINK... maybe... Idk. I'm bad at following the day structure and inwardly wishing to at least the day rolling over being at 1 am... But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. It's the first time writing Ferdibert, too...
> 
> I also have an 18+ Twitter, [right here](https://twitter.com/PeachesofThicc)! Feel free to follow and support me there as well. <3


End file.
